


We'll be the Broken Lovers with the Poison Cup

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song Fiction, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snoke might disapprove, but for now, the two lovers will hide in sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll be the Broken Lovers with the Poison Cup

Hux knocked gently on Ren’s door, waiting for the soft tone to allow him entry. He waited for a few moments before he peered inside the room. The small living area was empty and a frown slowly crossed Hux’s lips.

Ren was normally sitting at the table waiting for him, normally sipping a small drink of something warm to help him relax from the day.

Stepping into the accommodation room, he waited for the door to shut behind him before he slowly took steps inside. The kitchen was also empty, which left either the bathroom or the bedroom.

There was no light shining from under the bathroom door, so Hux moved through to the bedroom.

Ren was sitting on the window sill, staring out at the mass of black outside the window. The strong moonlight silhouetted him, making his pale skin seem ever paler – heck, he looked ghostly white in the lighting – his raven-hair contrasted against his face; it looked darker than the space outside the window.

Hux tilted his head a little, observing the other.

He was just wearing a shirt, and a simple pair of black boxers; both articles didn’t help his skin colour any. Hux realised just how _casual_ Ren looked; this was the first time he had properly seen the younger male in anything other than those ridiculous robes he wore – of course, he’d seen him in very similar attire... but never like this.

“ _Baby, you need to leave, ‘cause I’m getting drunk on your noble deeds_.”

Hux cleared his throat softly, merely listening to Ren’s voice.

“ _It doesn’t matter that they don’t get done; when I feel this cold they’re like the fucking sun_.”

Hux didn’t think he’d ever heard this one before.

_“Baby, I need a friend, but I’m a vampire smile, you’ll meet a sticky end. I’m here trying not to bite your neck, but it’s beautiful and I’m gonna get so drunk on you and kill your friends.”_

Ren stood, making slow steps towards Hux. There was such an animalistic presence in the taller male’s eyes that, for a moment, the General felt a soft bout of fear course through him.

But Ren meant him no harm, evident when his arms slipped around him. Hux returned the favour, taking hold of the other.

The song sounded in Hux’s head, Ren giving the General the chance to hear what Ren was hearing, to feel the emotions his lover was feeling.

“ _You’ll need me and we can be obsessed; and I can touch your hair and taste your skin – the ghosts won’t matter ‘cause we’ll hide in sin._ ”

Ren’s lips were on his and Hux gently shifted them around the room, swaying them to the beat. Ren’s eyes were closed; he was immersed in the song in his head.

“ _Baby, you have a choice ‘cause you burn my ears with your magic voice. I’m a paper doll, you can tear me up, we’ll be the broken lovers with the poison cup.”_

Hux noticed the bruises on Ren’s lower arms and legs.

“ _And we’ll draw in breaths like we don’t have air, Oh God, look at me, don’t you even care that I’m dying in the cupboard underneath the stairs? Steps stamp on above my hea-a-ad._ ”

Ren’s hair shifted as Hux spun him gently, and anger coursed around the General’s body, seeing the freshly blackened skin surrounding his lover’s right eye.

“ _Baby, you’re cruel to me, but you see I love it when you make me plead. I want a scar that looks just like you, ‘til then I gotta learn to be a wiser fool_.”

Ren tugged away from him, still swaying to the music, before he let himself hit the wall, back to the metal. He slid down, his thin frame starting to shake.

“ _Baby you need to leave, and I know you know, that’s why you keep ignoring me, because if you don’t... gonna run me down, let myself go-o-o._ ”

The music stopped and Ren hid his face, burying them in his knees, looping his arms around his legs. Hux took soft steps towards him, slowly kneeling down to rest a hand on his shoulder.

“Snoke has no right to probe through your mind.”

“Snoke has every right to probe through my mind. He has every right to try and destroy every inch of emotion, every single tiny thing that could turn me back to the light.”

Hux gently lifted Ren’s chin, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips.

The younger male relaxed into him, arms slowly looping around Hux’s neck.

Ren was desperate, his hips grinding against Hux’s, a single hand doing his best to undo the buttons on Hux’s jacket.

Ren needed this, he needed the comfort, the reassurance that Hux still loved him, that he still cared – things that Hux knew Snoke had drug from his mind and thrown to the side oh so easily.

They’d discuss it in more detail later, but, for now, he and his Ren-Bird would hide in sin.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Song:[Vampire Smile](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNNEKKacUZQ) by Kyla La Grange_  
> 
> This is a really different style to what I'm used to writing? Comments would be appreciated with polite opinions and such (i.e. if you don't like it, explain why don't just slate the story).
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
